Bethel Akarna
For the NPC of the same name, see Bethel Akarna (NPC) Locations Characteristics |} Spells * Pantang: Inflicts around 800 air damage. Range of 1-11. 3 times per turn. * Prosecution: . * Unspeakable Contract: Summons a lvl 220 Dagon of the Deep and a lvl 220 Monolith and Applies the Invulnerable and unlockable states on himself and the Dagon of the Deep infinitely. Also applies the Long Range Invulnerability state on the Monolith infinitely. * Monolithic Offering: Range of 1. Must be applied to the Monolith. It Summons a Vaporous Tentacle Pile on the available cells around each player. Also buffs 300% power to his allies for 2 turns while removing 200 power from the players for 2 turns. Cooldown of 3. * [[]]: Unnamed passive spell that pushes back infinitely. He can only push you away if he isn't in the Necronyx state and you are at a distance of 6 cells around him. Pushes back Linear and Diagonally. * Starfish: Summons a glyph on the shape of a star (spell can be cast only when the Dagon becomes an ally to the players). It inflicts around 400 water damage and removes 4 AP and 2 MP. Drops |} Strategy * First defeat the monsters: : Prioritizing Sucgunner(because of the AoE traps). If you can't then just go for Zombrute first. : Try to always get one of the monsters close to you because from turn 2 onwards their passive can become annoying; it grants them MP, damage, shields, etc. : This passive only activates if a character ends their turn further away than 6 cells from all of the monsters(except the Dagon) and it stacks. * After that defeat the monolith: : You can only damage it in melee and only after you kill it will the Dagon of the Deep switch to your side. : Apply Erosion to it or use characters than can debuff the two turns of his shield like an Eniripsa with Defensive Word or a Sadida with Insolent Bramble, but the debuff strategy is only useful if they have high initiative. : Ignore the new Monolith and Dagon of the Depth that gets summoned, they don't do anything. : The friendly Dagon is the only one that can damage Bethel, so make sure he is able to hit and buff him if possible. He sometimes has a very silly AI, so try to position the Dagon right next to Bethel. * Extra Info: : To avoid Bethel pushing you back to the corners of the map and onto the MP removal glyphs just cast Necronyx on him. (Also he can only push back characters and/or summons that are located at 6 cells or less from him) : Bethel and his Dagon have moderate MP Parry, so reducing the Dagon's MP helps a lot. : You can push the Dagon which will get him into the 'unshakeable' state for a turn (He won't be able to dash to you) or just avoid being linear to him. : You can lock Bethel with around 175 Lock. But he can push you back with another spell. : After Bethel's Monolith is destroyed he gains a short teleport spell in between turns and a glyph appears, use 'gravity' state spells to avoid that. REMEMBER: You MUST cast the spell Necronyx on each of the monsters before you kill them or else they will just come back to life. This is especially true of Bethel because if you kill him without the 'Necronyx' state all your teammates will die.